


Watching from the Shadows

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Briefly mentioned Nikandros, Fear of Rejection, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Laurents insecurites and Damen's knowledge of them.





	Watching from the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy  
> I own nothing

Laurent stood in his hiding place watching his lover talk with his best friend. He hated it we he got like this... however he couldn't help but clench his hands into fists his fingernails biting into his palms as he observed Damen.

The easy smile, the easy laughter, the openness, kindness and genuiness that melted away the ice and coaxed Laurent from behind his protective walls. The blonde pressed himself tighter into the shadows as his loves gaze looked around seaching almost as if he could feel Laurent's stare their eyes clashed; even though Damen could not see him in his carefully chosen hiding spot, his eyes still found Laurent's.

It took more effort then he would ever admit to stay hidden. All he wanted to do was run to his lover's side knowing in his heart that he would be greeted with a loving smile and open arms but in times like this his head whispered poisoness thoughts that this would be the day that his honourable barbarian would realise that he deserved better then that blonde snake that had the skin flayed from his back. That instead of love there would be well deserved hatred and disguste. Laurent hated that his insercurities, his weakness he hated that Damen without trying could see them and reasure him without making his walls slam up...

But he loved that Damen could do that too, it made him feel safe in a way that he hadn't since he had lost his brother.

He closed his blue eyes unclenching his fists and dissapeared into the shadows walking around and coming up beside Damen in silence. With a smile and rather chaste but loving kiss on the head he was pulled in close aside from a slight roll of his eyes he allowed the public display because he needed it. He needed the warmth and reasurance of his lover's hold until the poison burned away once more.

\--

Damen was not stupid.

He knew he was trusting and sometimes naive but he wasn't stupid, not like others even Laurent sometimes believed he was. He knew of Laruent's insecurities he knew his love sometimes watched him hidden in the shadows afraid of what was to greet him.

He had never seen him before of course Laurent was far too careful for that. But he could always tell when those blue, blue eyes were on him as if he was attuned to Laruent exculsively. So he pretended, he let the blonde decided when to approach him whether it took minutes or hours, he would draw his love to his side with a warm loving smile and a kiss sometimes chaste, sometimes not so much and would silently reasure Laurent that he would always love him.

And when finally Laurent opened up to him, and he knew he would eventually, he would be honest and gentle telling the blonde exactly how much he meant to Damen.


End file.
